real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Will You Be My Partner?
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Introduction Two boats are currently diving on the sea. One boat contains of ten people who are wearing brown buffs. KAKATA The tribe consists of enthusiastic and fit sports-lover Derrick, professional mime Emilia, the female leader who took leadership over her brothers, Gladys, the one that's tough to beat aka Helena, the cheering and excited singer Jamie, the strategist with a different type of handling Kristian, the guy that thinks he is cool, Leonard. Next up is Moira, who is a powerful physical player, the very entertained father-figure Terri and finally the girl that's currently in university and has the brains to control the game... Yelle. The second boat arrives with ten people wearing black. OMATA The calm and confident chief Aurora, the science obsessed student Clemens, the adorable and protective dad Esteban, the beauty princess who actually wants to be normal, Julia, the hooker that you don't expect to be on the show, Kat, the sweet grandmother Petra, the interesting yet mysterious guy Russell, the girl with sass Stephanie, the proud sailor Theodore and last but not least the social and slightly dramatic Zion. The two boats go their own way. Kakata The ten players from Kakata arrive at camp and quickly agree on building the shelter. Derrick, Helena and Terri quickly decide to build a shelter while Gladys, Kristian, Moira and Yelle head to the woods to find stuff. The group works well together except for both Emilia and Leonard. Leonard is laying in the water, claiming to be exhausted while Emilia tries to feel comfortable with being on a island. Terri, who originally didn't want to be negative, starts to have a conversation with Helena and Derrick about both Moira and Leonard. He feels like it would be easy to take out one of those two first. Helena doesn't like the way of thinking that Terri does since they just arrived at camp and they should just focus first on building up camp and the challenge. Derrick has an off feeling about Terri as well even though he enjoys his dad jokes. Kristian, Yelle, Moira, Gladys and Jamie are currently walking in the woods. Kristian and Yelle are talking about the studies they have finished, Jamie and Gladys talk about some stuff regarding music and Moira follows the group, kinda shy to add herself to the conversation. She makes a confessional, saying that she feels like an outsider and she struggles to find her place at camp. While everyone continues to walk, Moira notices something shiny on the ground. She looks at it a little closer and notices that she has found the hidden immunity idol. Back at camp, everyone is present. Leonard has finally helped at camp and caused fire. Helena is excited to have Leonard around because the two get along. Terri and Derrick both aren't happy with Leonard being good with Helena because they slowly started to plan to gun for Leonard. Omata At Omata, the situation is very chill. Everyone introduces themselves to each other and they decide to work on the shelter as well. Esteban, Petra and Theodore click very soon since they are the "oldies" of the tribe. Petra explains that she would love to reach far in this game because it might be the last exciting thing she does in her life. Esteban doesn't want to ask why, to spare Petra's feelings, and instead bonds more with her and Theodore. Kat, Julia and Stephanie are working on the shelter while Zion and Aurora walk past by. Zion and Aurora are in a deep conversation and pass the three girls, which annoys Stephanie. She says that they have to be careful for those two because she knows they are the types that usually go far. Kat decides to go away for a moment while Julia helps and blushes. Stephanie knows that Julia is shy and decides to work on her. She tells Julia that she will be more confident if she aligns herself with her but she needs to listen carefully to her. Julia, who is slightly overwhelmed, agrees and wants to be in an alliance with Stephanie. Russell and Clemens have bonded a lot since they are at camp. Zion and Aurora, who passed the girls, join the conversation and the four have a great click. Zion says that they should form an alliance so they have some safety. Clemens and Aurora agree immediately while Russell just nods. He makes a confessional, saying that he doesn't want to be stuck with a group he barely knows. He rather waits and get to know the people he is gonna align with. Challenge KAKATA OMATA The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces the twist. Every contestant will have a lifeline partner from the other tribe. Those two share a life in this season. If a lifeline partner gets voted off, the other one is automatically safe until the merge without anyone knowing. At the merge, the twist is still intact. If a lifeline partner wins the individual immunity challenge, his or her lifeline partner will become automatically safe without anyone knowing. Everyone looks excited as Jeff continues to explain the twist. Once a tribe has won the challenge, a player gets sent to exile from the winning tribe and has to grab a box. There, he or she will find interesting information regarding the life-lines twist. After the information Jeff has given, the two tribes play against each other in the immunity challenge. It ultimately gets won by Omata. The tribe has to choose someone to go to exile. The group quickly agrees to send Zion. Exile Zion arrives at exile. Jeff awaits him and tells him that there are ten different boxes. The boxes consist of life-line partners. Every box has a pair. Zion is able to look into one so he knows which two are life-line partners. He can choose if he's gonna tell the rest of the tribe what he knows or he might keep it for himself. After Jeff is done, Zion nods and walks towards the third box. He opens it and sees the names of Julia and Yelle. Zion nods again and walks back to Jeff. Zion gets to return to his camp. Kakata Kakata has lost the first immunity challenge and have to vote someone off. This brings tension since Derrick, Helena and Terri had their eyes on Leonard and Emilia. But those two are slowly working their way into the group. When the group sits all together, Terri asks Emilia out of nowhere if she can talk. Because Emilia's a mime, she doesn't speak and moves her hands. Terri tells her that he doesn't understand and makes a rude joke. Gladys frowns and tells Terri to be mature, telling him that he's not funny at all and he should watch his big mouth. Everyone looks surprised at Gladys' reaction. At the woods, Kristian and Gladys are walking. Kristian says he's glad that Gladys opened her mouth towards Terri. They need to make use of it and target Terri. Gladys says she's fine with that, she really doesn't care if she's gonna be a target now... she can't stand the fact that Terri tries to point the target and someone in a rude way. Terri is pissed. He can't handle it that Gladys called him out and decides to target her instead. Helena has no connections with Gladys so far, same for Derrick. Both make a confessional, saying that they rather wanted to have the vote towards Leonard or Emilia. Still, if Gladys is gonna be this threat that speaks out her mind all the time, she might need to go either sooner than later. Kristian, Jamie and Leonard talk while Yelle's heading to Gladys. Kristian decides to point the target on Terri even more because he knows that he will never get along with Terri. He says that it's the best move for them to vote off Terri. Jamie agrees, same for Leonard. He was already informed by Kristian that he was the original target. He also says that the three guys plus Yelle and Gladys need to be an alliance. Kristian would love that. Moira sees Emilia sitting by herself, still depressed about what happened at camp. Moira decides to be confident in herself and walks towards Emilia. She asks her if she wants some company and Emilia nods. The two girls have a long conversation about why Emilia is a mime. Emilia shows with her hands that she has always wanted to be a mime because that's her life goal. Moira finds it interesting and is happy to finally have a "friend" at camp. Tribal Council The ten players from Kakata arrive at tribal council, they all grab a torch and then sit down. Jeff asks Moira how tribe life has been so far. Moira answers that it was rocky, because two people kinda went into an argument. Jeff asks how it happened. Gladys raises her hand and says that Terri openly made a rude joke towards Emilia and she called him out for that. Apparently it wasn't appreciated and it might cost her game, but she doesn't care. She has to say what she has to say. Terri sighs. Jeff asks Terri if he feels in danger. Terri says he didn't at first but he doesn't know who's gonna choose for Gladys' side. If they're smart, they go with him because Gladys is more vocally and strategic than him. Leonard says that Terri was the one coming for him first so technically he's the most strategic. Terri stays quiet. Jeff then tells them to vote. Everyone votes. Finally, Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Terri . . . . Gladys . . . . Terri . . . . Gladys . . . . Terri . . . . Gladys Three votes Gladys, three votes Terri... . . . . . . . . Terri . . . . . . . . Terri . . . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . . . . . . . Terri (7-3) Terri shakes his head, being very disappointed that he got voted off first. He winks at both Derrick and Helena while getting his torch snuffed. Votes Kristian voted Terri: "We won't get along and you have been kind of a douche-bag towards Emilia. I mean, we're gonna vote her off anyways but you can go first." Gladys voted Terri: "Oh, I know you're writing my name down Mr. I-Am-So-Freaking-Funny. No, you are not. You're rather annoying and that's why you're getting my vote tonight. Ciao." Moira voted Terri: "I want an harmless game, and you have been very rude towards Emilia. So that's why I vote for you." Emilia voted Terri: *does Mime actions* Jamie voted Terri: "Terri, you seem like a very nice guy and you are very strong but you are rubbing the tribe the wrong way and that makes you a target. You are the first person voted off." Leonard voted Terri: "You thought you were gonna taking me out. Don't think so, pal. Try harder next time, now get your *ss out of here." Yelle voted Terri: "You aren't very smart, are you? If you kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't even be in danger. But I couldn't care less because I'm in a good spot. Bye." Terri voted Gladys: "You came for me, I'm just returning the favor girl. I don't like the way you have been talking towards me. Don't ever do that again, please." Helena voted Gladys: "Look, there is a possibility that I'm voting with the minority tonight. If that's true, then boo-hoo but whatever I'll get through that. No worries. The thing is, I'm not voting someone out I'm good with on Day 3. That'd be stupid. It might bite me in the arse but as of now, I'm confident in my choice." Derrick voted Gladys: "You look like the typical girl that gets the fan-favorite award. I need to take you out and now I have the opportunity to do so, I'll gladly do it." Final Words "Ah man, this is such a bummer. I thought I was good to go. I had fun with these people, but that girl had to ruin it. I was legit just making a joke. Come on! Hopefully there is a redemption island twist so I can come back and take revenge." - Terri, 20th Place